


A Secure Channel

by Gimmemore



Series: Here We Go A-tumbling [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Merriam Webster Time Traveler Meme, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Tumblr Prompt, three word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: A small ficlet about what happens when Jim and Spock are separated for an extended period of time and the lengths Jim will go to, in order to be "together."





	A Secure Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to RabidChild67 for the idea of turning the Merriam-Webster time traveler feature into a 3 word prompt meme.
> 
> A little ficlet written for Reeby10 who gave the 3 words: bestie, cybersex, mixtape. Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Written with dialogue only.

“Um.  Hey, Nyota.  We’re like besties, right?”

“No, Jim.  Whatever it is.  No.”

“But you haven’t even heard – “

“Nope.  I can see it in those bright baby blues.  Your ideas are always a bit…”

“Brilliant?”

“I was gonna go with: unorthodox, dangerous, crazy.”

“So, you’re saying ‘exceptionally brilliant?’”

“You are something else.  Ugh.  Fine.  Since I can see you’re invested, what do you want?”

“A secure channel.  Very secure.  For…something.”

“Something?”

“Uh, yeah.  For Spock.  And me.”

“And why does it need to be ‘very secure?'”

“Well, he’s been gone and it’s been, uh, difficult to, uh…”

“Oh my god.” 

“Hey!  I mean.  We’ve been apart for six weeks while he’s been away at that special symposium and re-certification testing, and it’s been hard without him and comms only do so much, and it’d be really nice if we could –“

“ _Cybersex?!_   Are you serious?!”

“It’s not like it’s illegal or anything.”

“Stop.  Just.  The less I know.”

“So…does that mean you’ll do it?”

“I’d like you to note the exasperation in my voice.  But, yes.  I mean, what kind of bestie would I be if I didn’t help my bestie get laid?  Well, virtually laid anyways.”

“Thanks, Nyota!  And, uh, could you do one more thing?”

“I can’t get out of this conversation quick enough.  What?”

“Can you play this over the channel?”

“What is it?  Wait.  Forget I asked.”

“It’s just a recording of some songs to, uh, ya know, enhance the mood.  A mixtape of sorts.”

“Jim, you are gonna owe me.  Big time.”

“I know.  You’re the best.”

“Now, get out of here before I change my mind.  I’ll comm you when the channel is ready.”

“Thanks again.  I really do owe you one.”

“Oh Jim, honey, one doesn’t even come close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
